Into My Arms
by PreppyLove31
Summary: kagome hopes that she won't be alone yet another night.  Finding the person that she loves in the heat of the moment with another girl, kagome is completely heartbroken...until she ran into someone's arms, who apparently refuses to let her go. pls R&R!
1. Chapter 1

INTO MY ARMS.

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THE STORY! ALL COPYRIGHTS TO THE OWNERS! THANKS!

CHAPTER ONE.

Kagome slowly walked behind her friends. She recently got over Inuyasha or so she claimed she did. However, she came to like his older brother, Sesshoumaru. Maybe it was some method she wanted to use to take Inuyasha of her mind.

Inuyasha got with Kikyo, who joined the group a few days ago. Although the gang wasn't informed that she was going to be part of the group they knew they had it coming.

It was nearly sunset, kagome glanced at the sky. _'Hopefully tonight won't be another lonely night for me.'_

Kagome shook her thoughts away. "Inuyasha" a low manly voice came from behind them. Kagome immediately knew who it was. She gracefully turned and saw, she held her breathe, _'sesshoumaru.'_

He walked towards them. "I wish to accompany you on your journey to the bone eaters well. Since Naraku is now defeated, my ward wish to say good bye to kagome."

Kagome smiled happily, _'he is so beautiful, more sophisticated than Inuyasha of course.'_ kagome smiled at her thought. Inuyasha noticed this, he chose to ignore it.

"fine." Inuyasha grabbed kikyo's hand and continued their journey. They were accompanying kagome to the bone eaters well to say good bye to her and to see her off.

They made camp and kagome decided to get some wood because they were running out of wood for the fire. Sesshoumaru was absent; he told them that he needed to patrol his land. Kagome admired how he serious he took his responsibilities.

Kagome walked off towards the dark forest. She gathered all the wood needed. She stopped to catch her breath. She glanced towards the night sky, _'looks like a full moon tonight.'_

Kagome sighed and brushed her bangs back. She started making her way towards the campsite when she tripped. "aaahhh! Shit!" kagome sighed frustrated and gathered all the woods that flew out of her arms and scattered everywhere.

She stood up and sighed deeply. She started walking when she heard a girl scream. She immediately dropped the woods then followed the scream.

Kagome ran as fast as she could when she tripped yet again. She punched the ground frustrated. she attempted to stand up when she slipped and fell forward in a nearby bush.

"damn it!" kagome groaned frustrated when she looked up and froze. She forced her hand to cover her mouth before she screamed.

'_it can't be….how can sesshoumaru and rin…..!'_ kagome couldn't hold back her tears. Sesshoumaru was on top of her, "You don't want anyone hearing you Rin." Sesshoumaru said to rin who moaned pleasurably while her hands roamed Sesshoumaru's body. Kagome slowly crept backwards, stood up and ran as fast as she could.

Tears streamed down kagome's cheeks as she ran. Exhaustion and pain shot threw her body but she refused to stop.

Kagome screamed when she ran into someone who immediately caught her in his arms. Kagome turned to the stranger and froze. "You are….." kagome interrupted him, "I'm sorry! I'm….." kagome glanced towards the direction she came from.

Kagome sobbed and cried "Excuse me!" with no more words kagome turned and ran. The man glanced towards the direction kagome was staring at then glanced towards a hurt kagome.

Kagome stopped at the edge of the bone eaters well. She kicked and punched the well. "Why did you ever bring me here!" kagome yelled at the top of her lungs.

She fell next to the well sobbing, "Why" her voice was gentle. Kagome jumped when she felt a muscular hand on her shoulder. Kagome turned and whimpered. She wiped the tears from her eyes. "What are you doing here...Bankotsu?"

Apparently he followed her. He stared down at kagome, "Well you did leave rudely without apologizing for….."

"Well, I'm sorry!" kagome interrupted, she looked away. He then turned and walked away, he got what he wanted, and an apology, but he couldn't help but….. He glanced towards kagome who was hugging her knees.

He sighed and sat next to her. Kagome looked at him stunned. "Why aren't you with your friends?" kagome scoffed, "I don't want to see them right now….maybe ever." Bankotsu stared at her.

"What happened to the band of seven?" Bankotsu smiled at the question, "well, they all died, they gave me their jewel shards after the battle of Naraku." Kagome sighed. "So you're the one we've been tracking for the last shards of the jewel shard."

Bankotsu smiled and nodded, "I've managed to hide my scent right?" he said proudly. kagome scoffed, "not from me." Bankotsu looked at kagome stunned, "You mean…." Kagome met his gaze, "how do you think we've been able to track you all this time."

"I see." Bankotsu gazed at kagome, realizing he's been staring too much he quickly looked away. Kagome noticed this and smiled.

"Why did you….." before he could say anything kagome interrupted, "cry?" Bankotsu shook his head. "No, Why did you…...run away from me?" kagome looked at Bankotsu shocked.

"I…..I…" kagome didn't know what to say, "I don't know…I guess I didn't want to be in anyone's arms." Bankotsu sighed. "I see. You'd rather be in Sesshoumaru's arms?"

"wha…..no! I don't want to be in inuyasha's arms or that bastard arms! The last time I checked he and Rin!…" kagome stopped when she realized she said too much. Bankotsu was wide eyed, realizing what kagome meant he laughed.

Kagome couldn't help but laugh with him, "He's on Rin now?" kagome stopped and glanced at Bankotsu, who immediately went silent, he looked away from kagome. "What…"

"Nothing I said nothing!..." Bankotsu urged. Kagome attacked him, "what did you say?"

"Nothing woman!" kagome jumped on bankotsu's back and threw her arms around his neck. After a few minutes, "okay okay! He was with kikyo too okay! I saw them together before the final battle!"

Kagome flew down stunned. "I got to go! I need to leave this place!" Bankotsu looked at kagome confused, "where?" kagome pointed down at the well, "I'm not from here, I'm from the future!"

Kagome pointed at the well then slowly walked away. Bankotsu froze and couldn't stop looking at the well.


	2. Chapter 2

INTO MY ARMS.

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND ITS CHARACTERS! ALL COPYRIGHTS TO THE OWNERS! THANKS!

CHAPTER TWO.

Kagome has been with the gang for a week. She couldn't bring herself to leave. Kagome walked slowly, _'I can't help but feel that I need to stay. For what? For who? Really kagome? is this your excuse to stay and hope that sesshoumaru or Inuyasha will still accept you?...pathetic'_

"KAGOME!" kagome was interrupted of her thoughts because Inuyasha kept yelling at her. "damn it kagome! hurry up!" Inuyasha turned and walked away.

Kagome sighed and whispered to herself, "really pathetic kagome."

Evening eventually came and everyone fell asleep. Kagome took a walk around. _'why do I miss….Bankotsu?'_

At Bone Eaters Well, Bankotsu sat where he and kagome sat at. He glanced next to him and imagined kagome. _'Kagome…why can't I get you out of my mind?'_

Morning Came.

Sesshoumaru and rin entered the village. They finally decided to show up after their little scene in the forest.

Kagome came outside of her hut and stretched, "Beautiful morn….." kagome was interrupted when she heard screaming. She saw sango running towards them, her clothes completely torn.

Sango fell in kagome's arms, "kagome! It's Inuyasha!." Sango sobbed, "He tried to…to…rape….me! his demon took over when he mated kikyo!" Sango sobbed when kagome shushed her and stroked her hair.

"RUN!" sango yelled at kagome. Kagome glanced at sango, "w-w-why sango?" sango sobbed, "because he said he's coming after you! RUN!" sango shoved kagome away.

Kagome stood up and turned when Inuyasha was in the back of her. He inhaled her scent. "Kagome! My wench!" he grabbed kagome and attempted to kiss her but kagome slapped him.

Inyasha grabbed her arm and pulled her in for a kiss. He tore kagome's shirt off. "s-s-SITTTT!" kagome yelled at the top of her lungs.

Inuyasha immediately dropped to the ground. He groaned and gazed at kagome, who broke down crying. "Inuyasha you bastard!" realizing what he did, Inuyasha tried to grab kagome to apologize but kagome slapped his hand away.

Kagome stood up and back up. "Kagome I'm sorry!" "Get away from me!" kagome sobbed. Inuyasha yelled frustrated. "You unappreciative slut!" inuyasha raised his hand.

Kagome screamed, turned and attempted to run when she ran into someone's arms. Kagome gazed at the stranger, "b-bankotsu." He held her, stunned to see her in such state.

"k-kagome." kagome attempted to pull away when Bankotsu pulled her in and wrapped his arms around her protectively. "Did he…." Bankotsu was interrupted when kagome shook her head. Bankotsu sighed relieved.

Everyone stood stunned that the leader of the famous band of seven was showing affection to a mere human. Inuyasha didn't want to challenge him, the last time he did almost got him killed.

Bankotsu lifted kagome's chin. "You tried to run away from me yet again." Kagome sighed and looked away, "I….I'm sorry I…." kagome was silenced by Bankotsu leaning in to capture her lips.

Kagome withdrew to catch her breath. She looked at Bankotsu confused, "Why….."

Bankotsu smiled, "You remember when I captured you the first time and I held you in my arms?" kagome nodded. "When you were in my arms, it was then and there that I knew you were mine. I'm sorry that I was almost late.

Kagome sighed and rested her head on his chest. Bankotsu covered her with his coat. "What the hell kagome?" inuyasha yelled. Sesshoumaru looked away and smirked.

Bankotsu whispered softly in kagome's ear, "come away with me, in my arms you will be safe, but in my heart, you will always dwell." Kagome gently smiled then nodded.

Bankotsu picked kagome up bridal style and in a flash, they both disappeared. Kagome was always with Bankotsu from there on.

THANKS FOR READING! PLEASE R&R! NO FLAMERS PLEASE! THANKS!


End file.
